


Warm Night

by vase



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumblebee - Freeform, Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Post-Volume 3 (RWBY), Romance, post reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8906374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vase/pseuds/vase
Summary: The Nights of Menagerie are warm, but Blake relishes in the company of her partner.





	

Laying on her side, Blake's golden eyes flickered open for at an odd little sound her four ears could not identify even as they twitched so. Her gaze trailed across the room, taking in the white pillars in the corners, well cared for wooden floors and grey stone walls. While hardly a palace the Chieftain's home, her home technically, had an elegance to it. There was a momentary sense of displacement at the thought of home, as she recalled her room, RWBY's dorm, her home back in Beacon.

Sucking in a soft breath and releasing it, Blake let the night air wafting in calm her rising heartbeat, images of fire and blood forced to the back of her mind. Not gone, but she could keep them from consuming her thoughts at least.

The warm presence at her back helped, so natural was the slightly larger frames presence meshed against her own that Blake scarcely even noticed. Only remembering she wasn't alone when the sensation of long fingers traced up and down her side. Her lover's hand finally came to rest protectively on her stomach's scar as a warm Aura wafted over her old wound.

Taking in another deep breath, Blake shifted under her sheets and pressed her back up against the soft, well-muscled frame of her partner and sighed contently. Kyo Kuana, Menagerie some bitter part of her added, may have been well below the equator and far from the other kingdoms, but it was not nearly so cold as Atlas.

In fact, the tropical weather could almost be mistaken for pleasant on first sight. However, terrible storms and the blazing sun made maintaining the green areas they did have and water collection arduous chores and left her... homeland as a less than ideal place at times. On a much more minor and selfish level, it meant that the humidity sometimes became stifling, hence only a thin layer of sheets covering their frames.

Resisting the urge to shake her head at such random thoughts, Blake closed her eyes and slowly brought her right hand up from the mattress to rest atop her lover's own. Closing her eyes she tried to return to sleep, almost too content to be so encompassed by another body-

Only for the noise to hit her ears again, like some mix of a giggle and a sneeze.

' _Sniggle_?' Blake asked herself.

Shuffling about in place, Blake's head brushed up against her lover's face and she felt the blonde's lips against her hair before they let out another involuntary sniggle.

"Yang?" Blake asked

"Dang," Yang cursed under her breath, pulling away from Blake ever so slightly.

Blake already missed the warmth, her back feeling bare without her partner pressed against her.

"Did I," Yang started, "Did I wake you?"

She sounded criminally unsure of herself, but Blake wouldn't and in truth, couldn't lie to Yang, "Just a little," she said.

"I'm sorry," Yang whispered, pressing her forehead against the back of Blake's head and practically nuzzling her.

"Its fine," Blake yawned, "Is something wrong, allergies?"

"Hm?" Yang answered, before letting out a happy little hum and running her hand up Blake's side to tighten their hug just a little again. "No allergies, but, it's silly."

"Maybe, but tell me," Blake said.

"Well, it's just," Yang said, gently pressing her lips to the crown of Blake's head, making her feline ears twitch happily at the attention to such a sensitive spot. "I know you love being the little spoon, and honestly nothing beats just," Yang sighed, "Being with you like this, but..."

"But?" Blake pressed, confident she already knew where this was going.

"You hair was tickling my nose a bit, I kept almost laughing and sneezing," Yang said, an embarrassed little laugh escaping her lips.

"I hope I haven't been keeping you awake every night," Blake said, a playful lilt to her voice, but some genuine worry undercut it. Even when still recovering from the cavalcade of internal burns and muscle damage her partner had scarcely complained once. Sadly, Blake knew a few talks with her would not stop Yang from trying to hide her troubles, not yet anyway.

"Nah, only once or twice," Yang said after a brief pause, "Though… if it's OK, would you turn around for a bit?"

"Oh?" Blake said, shuffling her hips and rolling her shoulders on the thin mattress until she was facing Yang's lilac eyes with her own golden set.

Propped up on... what was left of her right arm and head resting on a pillow Yang smiled. "See, this is nice too, though I do love you being the little spoon," she giggled.

Blake relished at the sound of Yang being so cheery, such a rare thing in those early pain and despair ridden days since she'd found the blonde in Adam's base and- Blake stilled as Yang pressed their foreheads together.

A silent moment of understanding passed between them as Yang softly spoke, "You're fine, I'm fine, we're safe."

Nodding, Blake offered Yang a grin to signal her lover to continue.

"This is nice as well, see, like this I get to be overwhelmed by your sweet sleeping face," Yang said, a faint blush ran across her cheeks. "Hehe, I really can't focus when it comes to you, and seeing you so close to me, it's like a drea- "

Yang stopped short as Blake pressed a single digit over her lips and shushed her. Yang got easily lost in her words and as kind as they were, Blake couldn't say she deserved any of them at times, no matter what anyone else said. ' _Though she does make me feel i_ t...' Blake mused.

Sending Yang a half lidded gaze, knowing how her eyes lit up in the night, Blake's smile went sharp and she spoke with a faintly rough tinge to her voice. "I like lying like this too, but there's a problem, you see, if I want to get my legs comfortable-."

Blake slipped her legs between Yang's own and pressed their cores close together. Brushing her chest against Yang's. Blake shot forward and nipped at her lover's lips, delighting in the little squeak of excitement Yang let out as the blonde pressed closer against her.

Gently rolling Yang over, Blake lay atop the blonde, letting her dark hair cascade down and surround Yang's face. "The thing is, when I get to see you and feel you so up close, I get a little, energetic," Blake whispered huskily as she captured Yang's lips.

Her sharp nails trailed over Yang's abs and slipped under her shirt, Yang's cheeks were red but her hand still slid down Blake's back and tugged at her yukata's belt.

Quietly, almost desperately and heatedly Yang said, "I love you, I love you so much."

"And I love you, so, so much," Blake answered, not breaking eye contact until she saw Yang finally blink in acknowledgement.

No more words were said, Blake's hands pulled up Yang's top and the room grew hotter.

* * *

 

Kali Belladonna's ears twitched and she slowly slid up in her bed at the faint sounds, faint to anyone else, emanating from the other end of the house in Blake and Yang's room.

Feline ears twitching, Kali had previously been unsure if she should act in such a scenario, or if doing so would make her a hypocrite or invasive. In the end, she opted to simply lay back down and pull up an extra pillow to rest atop her head.

' _I'll have to remind Blake that some amongst us have very good senses_ ,' Kali thought mischievously, the image of Blake flustering at such a thing already too amusing for the former White Fang bodyguard.

 _'I'll ask Yang if I can borrow her Scroll_ ,' Kali mused as she closed her eyes and tried to return to sleep.

* * *

A faint sheen of sweat now ran across Blake and Yang's skin, and the Faunus lay atop her lover, deep breaths slowly calming their shared excitement. The bed sheets pooled around her and Yang's ankles, having been kicked off at some point.

The sound of her and Yang's heartbeats thumping in time was almost consuming, and that was without thinking of the scents, or taste of Yang's lips or the way her lover practically glowed. Judging by the whimsical smile on Yang's lips Blake wondered if even in the dark Yang felt the same about her.

She could feel Yang's hand upon her back, soft circles slowly being run across her skin before weathered, but gentle fingers came up to caress her ears and then trail back down her spine, leaving everything tingling.

Blake kissed Yang in a soft meeting of lips before letting her head drop to the blonde's neck, nuzzling against her. Right arm snaking under Yang's neck, Blake's left traced patterns on Yang's shoulder, slowly tracing down until she cupped the stump. The relief Blake felt when Yang didn't tense or shudder was enough to make her let out a near gasp of relief and she began murmuring sweet nothings as she nuzzled into Yang's neck.

Blake couldn't make any assurances for the future, nor even that they could be at one another's side every second of every day. Even if that was what she felt her heart desired, the thumping in her chest feeling like it was tugging her closer to her love. As she pressed herself against Yang, Blake swore to herself, she would never let someone take such a love from her without fighting. And more than that, she would never part ways with Yang without telling her time and time again how much she meant to her.

"I love you," Blake whispered.

Yang kissed between her ears without a moment's hesitation and said, "I love you," back.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea takes place after a reunion between Blake and Yang, that involved Yang being tricked/forced to Menagerie via Adam’s manipulations, Blake running into rescue her, a painful wave of confessions of insecurities and affections. Yang’s still recovering from pushing her Semblance/fire as far as she did, and Blake is working with her parents to counter the Adam’s damage to the people and the loyal members of the White Fang. The Bees are beginning to cast their eyes north and towards reuniting the rest of RWBY, but that doesn’t mean there isn’t time for some fluff. 
> 
> Anyway I hope this was enjoyable!


End file.
